generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Shenlong Tank
The Shenlong is a late-game Heavy Flame Tank based on the Overlord chassis, designed and fielded by General Mau. Lore Personally designed by the aspiring General Mau, the ZTZ202 Shenlong (which literally translates to 'Spirit Dragon') is a heavily modified version of China's iconic ZTZ200 Overlord Tank whose entire turret has been replaced with two heavily armoured, high-pressure flamethrowers. In addition, the tank has been equipped with an auxiliary engine unit which provides its turret swivel with extra power to perform a fast, finely aimed sweeping motion with the flamethrowers which can be set to a narrow, medium and wide angle in order to cover a smaller or larger area in a literal sea of hellfire. Beyond that, it is rumoured that General Mau is currently working on a further modified version of the tank which can be equipped with modular weapon systems. Unit Description Breakdown Essentially an Overlord tank but with its main cannons, and modular weapon systems, replaced with two hulking flamethrowers. Shenlongs are ideal for attacking structures and even bigger hordes ''(even more ironically) of infantry where the standard Dragon Tank would be too frail to withstand. This means that these monstrosities can endure a lot more punishment for their size as they trundle towards their next objective. Like their smaller cousins, also sweep the area before them but where the general can set the angle for the shenlong to cover; Thus allowing it to cover more ground at the cost of the hit rate. They also do a great job at clearing garrisons as well while reinforced bunkers would be the only one to resist their flames and once they're fully upgraded, they will become a hot topic for any seige-willing general. 'Tactics' Shenlongs are ideal for pushing through tough defenses which would put down Dragon Tanks and getting to exposed structures, which won't stand the heat for long. Even lightly armored tanks and vehicles would melt, as soon as a shenlong gets into range; Get more than one though and watch your enemies suffer from a case of heartburn as their armies quickly turn into ash, for being so reckless. For a tank of a massive scale, it can crush smaller vehicles quite easily. 'Counters' Slow, cumbersome and posing a huge unmissable target, expect your Shenlongs to be priority targets for enemy tanks and even aircraft and since they lack modular weapons, they won't have the same luxury as their Overlord brothers so bring a good company of tanks or more favourably tank-killing helicopters to deal with these furious monsters. Quotes When created * ''Shenlong, ready to ignite! When selected * Napalm tanks, filled to the brim. * Fight fire... with fire. * God... like! * This is the Shenlong! * Two thousand degrees of rage! * Shenlong, standing by! * Anyone need a lighter? * Ready for an inferno! * I love the smell of napalm. * There is much to burn. * When diplomacy fails... kill it with fire! * (Fire by Arthur Brown played in the background)'' Ah... I love this song!'' When moving * The great dragon draws near! * Firing up the reactor. * No... sweat. * Now we are cooking. * The smell of victory. * Shenlong, on the way. * Hmmm... scorched earth! * Blazing a path! * B.A.T. is moving. * Let's not keep them waiting! * Bringing the heat! * [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhurong Zhurong]'' would be proud!'' When attacking * Nothing left but ash! * Fire... fight! * I like mine... well done! * Cleansing fire! * They shall burn! * FLAME ON! * Starting a wild fire! * You looked a little cold! * Incinerate them! * Let's turn up the heat! * Burn them all! * Trial by fire! * Time for a flame war! * Everything must melt! When unloading troops (currently unused) * Am I too hot to handle? * Sorry, no air conditioning. * What's wrong? Can't take the heat? * Clear the Shenlong, NOW! Gallery Trivia Coming Soon... Arsenal Category:People's Republic of China Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:PRC vehicles